Embodiments of the invention relate to an auxiliary power unit (APU) generator, and in particular to an APU generator having a shared oil system with the APU, a screen and a monitoring system in the APU generator to filter scavenged oil and to detect stoppages.
In large power systems including power systems in large vehicles, such as aircraft and large ground-based or water-based vehicles, a main power unit provides propulsion to the vehicle and may provide power to systems in the vehicle. An auxiliary power unit (APU) provides power to one or more systems in the vehicle without providing propulsion. For example, in an aircraft, a main power unit may drive engines and may also power one or more electrical systems, and an APU may provide redundant power to the electrical systems as well as providing power to one or more additional electrical systems, without driving the engines.